El lago a mediodía
by OmoshiroiKea
Summary: Sebastian tiene una nueva protegida, pero esta vez no será ella la que haga el contrato. Ella ni siquiera conoce la verdadera identidad del mayordomo ni la suya propia. Sebastian x OC
1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 Llegada

Una una nueva ciudadana a la ciudad. Su nombre, Kea Wegesser, era lo que más se oía en los murmureos de la nobleza inglesa. Había heredado una generosa fortuna de su único pariente, su tío abuelo el conde Wegesser, a quién ella no conocía de nada.

El carruaje avanzaba veloz, pero aún así ella podía apreciar la belleza natural del paisaje en el que se encontraba. Árboles y arbustos crecían por doquier a los lados del camino, y con ellos, hermosas flores de bellos colores emergían, abriendo sus pétalos como alas y dejando ver su dulce corazón de néctar.

"Me gustaría poder vivir entre estos campos verdes, y no tener que entregarme a una vida de lujos a la que no estoy acostumbrada. Estoy segura de que sería mucho más fácil." pensaba mientras su corazón se aceleraba a medida que se acercaban a su nuevo hogar. Sus pensamientos fueron pronto acallados por la reducción de la velocidad de los caballos y, posteriormente, su parada. Tanto tiempo había pasado sumida en su mundo que no se había percatado de que ya había llegado. Bajó del carruaje con lentitud, pues era la primera vez que viajaba en uno y que llevaba uno de esos incómodos y ostentosos vestidos. Sintió su pie derecho engancharse con algo y el peso de su cuerpo haciéndola caer, pero una mano enguantada la ayudó a mantener el equilibrio.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien, señorita?-preguntó un hombre de amable sonrisa y tez pálida y pulida como el mármol.

-S-Sí, no es nada. Debo de haber tropezado.-contestó ella mientras bajaba con ayuda del caballero.

-Discúlpeme, no me he presentado como es debido. Mi nombre es Sebastian, seré su mayordomo a partir de hoy.-contestó él y la acompañó hasta la casa, pasando por los jardines frontales.

El silencio reinó entre ama y siervo hasta que, por fin, ella dijo:

-Ruego me disculpe pero, nunca he vivido con lujos y mucho menos tenido mayordomo. Temo que no podré acostumbrarme a ello.

-Yo soy el que debe hablar de usted, no la Dama de Wegesser.-respondió cordialmente.

Kea le miró un tanto confusa, y ese deslumbramiento mental debió reflejarse en sus ojos pardos, pues Sebastian se apresuró en resumir algunas de sus dudas.

-Así es como será conocida a partir de ahora, como la Dama de Wegesser. ¿Qué le ocurre? ¿No le gusta como suena?

Ella salió se sus ensoñaciones y contestó atropelladamente a la pregunta:

-No, no es eso, mal no suena, es solo que... Ya nunca nadie volverá a llamarme por mi nombre y, en fin, no creo que este vaya a ser mi mundo. Quizá debería encontrar una utilidad al dinero de mi tío, en paz descanse.-ante estas palabras Sebastian realizó una pequeña e imperceptible mueca y ella continuó.-Lo mejor sería que después de que toda la nobleza deje de hablar de mí, yo volviera a retomar mi vida anterior, o empezar una nueva. Nadie echaría de menos a la Dama de Wegesser.

-No puedo opinar en este asunto, pero, si su tío hubiera querido eso, no habría buscado a su única pariente para legárselo, ¿no cree?-dijo el mayordomo con sinceridad.

"A mí eso no me influye, no conocí a mi tío, ni siquiera se su nombre".


	2. Capítulo 2 Acostumbrada

Cap.2 Acostumbrada

Ya habían pasado unos meses desde que la Dama arribó a la mansión Wegesser y aún así, ella seguía sin sentirse cómoda con su nueva y reluciente vida. Se levantaba por la mañana despertada por otros, su comida la preparaban otros, la casa la ordenaban otros... Sentía que ya no había nada que ella pudiera hacer por sí misma en su recién adquirido hogar. Como el servicio de la casa sabía que ella no estaba plenamente acostumbrada a la vida lujosa, le dejaban algunas tareas mínimas para que ella las realizara. Este método de adaptación progresiva, como no, fue propuesto por el miembro más cercano a la Dama, el mayordomo.

Kea sabía que los miembros del servicio de su hogar eran lo suficientemente competentes como para olvidarse de colgar una camisa, dejarse algún plato por fregar o no ordenar los libros de su estudio. Además, la dejaban bañarse y vestirse sola, en realidad, todo lo que incumbía a la higiene personal o a actos con un mínimo de desnudez por parte suya. Ella sabía que lo hacían para que no se sintiera tan incómoda y lo agradecía profundamente.

Sebastian le despertaba y decía cuales eran las actividades programadas para el día, pero salía de la habitación en cuanto ella se iba a cambiar y volvía a entrar después. Lo mismo ocurría cuando se aseaba, él siempre esperaba fuera y entraba cuando ella se lo decía.

Un día desayunando, ella comenzó una conversación:

-¿Cómo pueden vivir así? Me refiero al resto de nobles, ¿cómo lo hacen?

-Con todo respeto, no creo que el proceso sea el mismo en ellos que en usted. Ellos nacieron en una familia noble y desde el primer momento han tenido a gente que no conocen a su alrededor, haciendo todo para ellos. No saben vivir de otra forma-realizó una breve pausa y se acercó un par de pasos hacia su señora-No han desarrollado la costumbre de decir "gracias", "por favor" o "de nada" como usted, y tampoco nunca ofrecerían ayuda a una criada a la que se le amontona el trabajo-terminó la oración y sonrió.

-No creo que eso sea malo. No lo es, ¿verdad?-preguntó la joven de cabellos castaños. Permaneció callada, mirando hacia abajo, pensativa. Así, en silencio, aguardaba la respuesta de Sebastian. El aludido, por su parte, esbozó una triste y débil sonrisa, y prosiguió con su trabajo, sin responder. Ya se disponía a retirar el plato, casi completamente lleno, de su señora cuando, de repente, la Dama golpeó la mesa con la mano derecha y gritó.

-¡Te he hecho una pregunta!-exclamó-Es tu obligación responder.

Sebastian la miró sorprendido, pero no pudo sentirse molesto. Era la primera vez en cuatro meses que ella gritaba a algún miembro del servicio, y él sabía que no lo había hecho por una falta suya. Nada más levantar el tono, la Dama se había llevado una mano a la frente y había luchado internamente para mantener las lágrimas causadas por la frustración. Inmediatamente después respondió:

-Es malo para usted dada su situación social, lo que todos esperan de usted y lo que quiere hacer con su recién adquirida fortuna. Mucho me temo que no quedan nobles tan generosos y amables como usted y, si quedan, están bien escondidos-hizo una pausa para ver rápidamente la reacción de Kea a estas palabras-No obstante, es una magnífica cualidad humana y, como _persona_,opino que no debería cambiarlo.

Dicho esto, el mayordomo retiró el plato de su ama y esta se fue a su alcoba a refugiarse durante unas horas. "Definitivamente, esta vida no es para mí, aunque me costaría separarme de Sebastian. Siento que por primera vez en mucho tiempo, puedo confiar en alguien...

No me gusta."


	3. Capítulo 3 Recogida

Cap 3 Recogida

-Pero señor, ¿qué quiere que hagamos con ella? No tiene padres ni familiares.

-¿Acaso no es igual con todos ellos? Por el amor de Dios, son huérfanos, ¿qué esperaban?- respondió un hombre revestido en elegantes ropas de finas telas provenientes de los lugares más recónditos de oriente.

Los dos que habían ido a intentar convencerlo, un hombre y una mujer, se miraron y asintieron en silencio.

-Señor-comenzó ella- creemos que usted podría ser su único pariente vivo- hizo una pausa ante la cara de estupefacción del noble- Tiene una marca de nacimiento igual a la de su hija y a la suya en la misma zona del cuerpo.

-¿Me están intentando convencer diciéndome que mi difunta hija tuvo una niña con no se qué desgraciado?-preguntó realmente molesto.

-Por favor, únicamente venga a confirmarlo. Si está completamente seguro de que no tiene ningún tipo de relación con usted, olvidaremos el tema.-se apresuró a decir el hombre.

Sin decir palabra, el conde se giró y cerró la puerta, dejando a la pareja afuera, en el frío abstracto que tienen las noches de primavera. Cuando ya se disponían a darse por vencidos y a marcharse, se volvió a abrir la puerta principal.

-Les acompañaré esta vez, y si vuelven...-amenazó el Señor de Wegesser.

Marcharon veloces por las calles del condado, aún mojadas por las lluvias diurnas que experimentaba el Reino inglés durante abril. Llegaron a un pequeño edificio con un jardín generoso y decorado con flores. El orfanato local. Adentrándose en el recibidor, el conde recibió la orden de entrar a una sala vacía y esperar, cosa que hizo. Pasados unos minutos, volvió la mujer con un bebé en brazos. Tendría unos cuatro o cinco meses, y los cabellos castaños. La encargada del orfanato colocó a la bebé en el cambiador y dejó que el conde la examinara con cuidado. La cara del noble cambió de golpe y reconoció, un tanto avergonzado, que ese bebé era igual a su hija cuando nació.

-Entonces,¿se la llevará?- preguntó ella con esperanza en los ojos y una sonrisa en los labios.

-Me la llevaré, pero no seré yo quién la crie.-tomó a la niña en brazos, envuelta en su manta, y se giró.-Me iré ahora, pasen mañana por la mansión, he decidido hacer una donación de agradecimiento disfrazado de caridad.

-No quiero salir.

-¿Se encuentra mal? ¿Desea que cambie los planes de hoy?-preguntó el fiel mayordomo.

-Sebastian, ¿por qué estás aquí? Quiero decir, yo no había sido informada de que fuera a haber un mayordomo ya presente aquí. ¿Quién te contrató?-dijo la Dama y Sebastian sonrió involuntariamente a la pregunta.

-Su difunto tío me _contrató_. Me pidió que le sirviera a usted en cuanto llegara la hora.

-Ya veo.-pronunció Kea con desgana. "Me pregunto cuáles eran sus motivos. Supongo que nunca lo sabré, no ahora que está muerto. A veces me asusta la frialdad de mis propios pensamientos."

Con estas divagaciones en la mente pidió a Sebastian que se retirara y continuó sumida en sus ideas. Por el pasillo, Sebastian generó, sin darse cuenta, una mueca de disgusto en su rostro usualmente neutro. "Demasiado pronto" pensó. "Esta chica es mucho más inteligente que lo que todos piensan".


	4. Capítulo 4 Abandonada

Cap. 4 Abandonada

Mientras todos dormían placida e ignorantemente, un acontecimiento inesperado estaba por ocurrir. Se escuchó una especie de rugido, gutural, y antes de que los aldeanos salieran a ver, todo se volvió rojo. El intenso calor, aunque lejano, la golpeó de lleno y la hizo despertar de sopetón. Su vista se adaptó rápidamente a la oscuridad de la habitación y fue corriendo a avisar a sus durmientes padres. Para cuando llegó a su habitación ellos ya habían salido.

Kea salió fuera y fue corriendo a refugiarse en los brazos de quienes la habían criado. Su padre actuó con rechazo, pero su madre lo miró con reproche y la abrazó con cariño. Los tres juntos contemplaron el fuego que consumía uno de los pueblos vecinos, y ellos no podían hacer otra cosa que no fuera mirar. Incidentes como este sucedieron en los siguientes meses, y los pueblos que los rodeaban sucumbían a las llamas, aunque no lo hicieran en su totalidad.

Una mañana de verano, sus padres mandaron a la niña a por flores, puesto que a su madre le apetecía tener un bonito centro de mesa de vez en cuando. Así pues, la niña marchó campante y sus padres mantuvieron la siguiente conversación:

-Ya van seis, Martha. ¡Seis! Cuando calló el segundo pueblo pensamos que eran coincidencias, pero, ¿qué opinas ahora?

-No creo que sean coincidencias, pero, no creo que sea culpa suya-replicó su mujer-El conde nos la legó depositando toda su confianza en nosotros y-

-Y lo hemos hecho bien-cortó él-No he dicho que sea su culpa, pero estoy seguro de que es por ella. Es como si alguien la esté buscando. No pongas esa cara,-se acercó a su esposa y la tomó de las manos, infundiéndole ánimos-es una buena niña, gracias a nosotros.

Martha se llevó una mano a la boca, sollozando en silencio. La mujer no podía tener hijos dado un defecto hormonal, y tener a Kea, a la que criaron a pesar de no ser su hija biológica. Para ella, la niña era su hija, y no le agradaba la idea de dejarla sola pero, la gente estaba muriendo a su alrededor y eso le dolía aún más. Miró a su marido, que le dijo:

-Marcharemos mañana, aún no se adonde, pero mañana arreglaremos esto. Si alguien la está buscando hay que hacer que sepan que no está aquí. Pondremos carteles de desaparecida. Espero estar en lo cierto...

La pequeña regresó unas horas después y pasaron la tarde como lo harían normalmente. Al día siguiente abandonarían a su hija...

O eso creían.

Kea volvió a despertar por el calor, pero esta vez el rojo ardiente estaba a unos metros. Era el turno de su pueblo, y esa vez, quienquiera que fuera el causante, no dejó ni los restos, solo la dejó a ella.

Sola, confundida, perdida, traumatizada, desesperada. Estos eran solo algunas de las formas de las que se sentía. Pasó un par de días vagando por los restos de su pueblo destruido y caminando entre los árboles del bosque que crecía frente a estos. Cuando comenzaba a desfallecer por el hambre, sueño y sed un chico algo mayor que ella se le apareció como un milagro. La llevó por un sendero hasta un pequeño conjunto de casas, algo así como la versión más pequeña de una aldea. Allí le ofrecieron comida, agua y una cama, aparte de un nuevo hogar donde vivir. Aún tuvieron que pasar unas semanas para que Kea soltara la primera lágrima por la muerte de sus parientes y amigos.

En el "pueblo" donde la acogieron le ofrecieron una pequeña ocupación apta para una niña de once años y le dieron, poco a poco, motivos para llamar a aquel lugar su hogar.

No fue hasta después de unos años, cinco para ser exactos, siendo la encargada de recoger frutos, lavar la ropa y ordenar las habitaciones de los más pequeños, que le llegó una carroza a buscar y se la llevó de allí para iniciar su futuro como noble adinerada.


	5. Capítulo 5 Cambiada

Capítulo 5 Cambiada

Salió de su habitación después de varios días de estar cerrada en sí misma y recluida en su alcoba. Caminaba por los pasillos lentamente, mirando hacia abajo, pero sin arrastrar los pies. Hubiese mirado a los ojos a quién pudiera haberse encontrado por los pasillos, pero no había nadie. Supuso que era demasiado pronto o demasiado tarde. La verdad es que le daba igual la hora y ni siquiera se había molestado en descorrer las cortinas. Había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo sumida en penumbra, pero le agradaba la sensación.

A pesar de haber perdido todo en la vida, siempre fue optimista, pero cuando la habían alejado de su hogar, sintió que le arrancaban una parte de su ser. Posiblemente esa fuera la causa por la cual sentía una oscuridad infinita acosarla y llenar sus poros. Esa era su teoría, SU teoría.

Se sorprendió a sí misma cuando se halló en el jardín trasero sentada en el suelo, contemplando el cielo aún oscurecido.

-Demasiado temprano, diría yo- dijo una voz a su espalda. Se giró al rato, puesto que no dejó que un comentario así la desconcentrara.

-¿Alguna vez has ejercido como criado?

-He servido a varios amos a lo largo de mi vida, si eso es lo que me preguntáis-respondió el aludido. Sentía una inmensa curiosidad de saber que era lo que se pasaba por la mente de su ama cuando empezaba a hacerle esas preguntas sin sentido.

Ella lo miró y se recompuso de inmediato. Se levantó y le dio la espalda.

-Vamos, ya ha amanecido. Se estarán preguntando donde estamos-dijo la Dama a su mayordomo cuando ya se empezaban a oír las voces de los trabajadores de la mansión.

Kea se adelantó y Sebastian la observó con cierta preocupación. "El cambio está sucediendo mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba. No sé si su mente será capaz de aguantar. Espero que no haga ninguna tontería" pensaba mientras caminaba parsimoniosamente hasta la entrada a la mansión.

-Usted es un hombre con dinero, fama y poder. ¿Qué le ha llevado, entonces, a tratar de pactar con un ser como yo?

-Tengo una nieta y me temo que tendrá un futuro turbulento y manchado de oscuridad-respondió el noble que se hallaba a escasos metros del demonio.

-Se perfectamente de lo que habla-esbozó una sonrisa al ver la cara de ligero horror en la cara del humano-¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiere que haga? ¿Qué está dispuesto a dar a cambio?

La cara del noble se ensombreció notoriamente antes de contestar.

-Se lo que va a pasarle a mi nieta en el futuro y necesito a alguien como tú para guiarla aunque sea por un camino oscuro y tenebroso. Te ofrezco mi alma para ello.

-No suelo aceptar pagos por adelantado,-dijo el aludido y rio al ver como se transformaba la expresión del noble-pero este caso parece interesante. ¿Está seguro de que quiere dar su alma para salvar a un demonio?

-Sí.

**Notas del fic**

Perdón por haber tardado tanto pero con los exámenes y eso no he podido actualizar antes y, además, no me sentía inspirada.


	6. Capítulo 6 Torturada

Cap.6 Torturada

-Ella no era así antes, ¿verdad? Es decir, esto… No sé cómo explicarme.

-Si lo que me estás preguntando es si creo que el Ama ha sufrido un cambio, la respuesta es sí.

Los cuchicheos de las criadas menos discretas podían oírse por toda la propiedad Wegesser si uno se paraba a escuchar con atención. También podían oírse, desde hacía unas horas, extraños y perturbadores sonidos que provenían del ala oeste del lugar.

Aquella era la habitación donde Kea se metía de vez en cuando cuándo quería alejarse del glamour y los lujos que recientemente la rodeaban y los cuales parecían seguirla allá adonde fuera. Sí decidía salir un día para visitar Londres, una ciudad con la cual no estaba del todo familiarizada, siempre había algún noble o rico burgués que lograba acercársele lo suficiente como para que ella se viera forzada a mantener una conversación, lo que, a su vez, atraía a más ricos que no hubieran tenido el fingido honor o placer de conocer al nuevo tema de conversación.

Tumbada en el suelo, a oscuras, sintiendo el frescor que tanto la reconfortaba proveniente de la penumbra, se encontraba la dueña de aquella morada. No estaba en calma, serena, como solía estarlo cuando se hallaba en aquel lugar que a ella había llegado a parecerle más maravilloso que cualquiera de las habitaciones con bordados dorados y alfombras persas que se encontraban por doquier en aquella hacienda.

No, no lo estaba.

Cualquiera que entrase a aquella estancia reaccionaría de dos posibles formas: podría soltar un pequeño chillido y cerrar la puerta de inmediato, o podría sentirse forzado a entrar para tratar de ayudar a la persona que se encontraba en el interior.

Kea estaba en el suelo, sí, pero se retorcía y respiraba irregularmente. De vez en cuando soltaba un suspiro y un quejido. En ciertos momentos se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos, giraba bruscamente sobre sí misma y profería un grito ahogado. Sentía su interior desgarrarse, como si las garras de un animal salvaje trataran de desollarla viva. Sudaba por todos los poros de su piel y sus músculos hacía tiempo que se habían cansado, pero continuas convulsiones los obligaban a moverse con violencia. Por cada respiración, cada vez que exhalaba sentía que ese vacío que había dejado el aire lo llenaba algo oscuro que amenazaba con arrebatarle lo poco que le quedaba de cordura. Ya habían asaltado a su mente pensamientos tales como quitarse la vida, pero una fuerza extraña se lo impedía, o tal vez el impedimento era solo causado por el cansancio mental y físico que la atormentaba.

Pediría ayuda, pero eso probablemente espantaría a quién entrara o este simplemente no podría ayudarla. ¿Qué iban a hacer? Llamar a un médico no, eso estaba claro. A parte de la fatiga, su cuerpo estaba en buenas condiciones. Era algo dentro de ella, muy adentro, algo que sobrepasaba los límites del alma. Eso era, ese era el sentimiento: le estaban arrancando el alma poco a poco y cambiándola.

Kea sonrió y se recriminó a sí misma por las desfachateces que estaba pensando. "Nadie puede ayudarme. No pueden hacer nada. Lo más acertado es esperar a que se pase o, claro está, quitarme la vida" pensó y se estremeció ante la última idea.

Definitivamente no. No se quitaría la vida. Ese tipo de pensamientos no eran propios de ella. Sus padres habían muerto y había perdido dos veces su hogar. No había sobrevivido a todo aquello para tirarlo todo por la borda.

Sus pensamientos se emborronaban cada vez más y más rápido cuando un sonido llamó su atención.

Una puerta, unos pasos, un suspiro y finalmente una voz, familiar y extrañamente reconfortante.

-¡Señorita!

-¿Cuántas veces te diré que me llames señora, Sebastian?-contestó con dificultad y la voz rota y temblorosa.

Sintió algo más. Brazos, sí, eso eran. Uno bajo las rodillas y otro en la espalda. Y el terrible balanceo que llenaba su cuerpo de dolor. Y después una cama, blanda y cálida.

Y después nada. Nada.

-Nada…

**Notas del fic**

De verdad que siento haber tardado tanto, pero entre los exámenes, los deberes, los vídeos de Youtube y la liga de debate estoy desbordada.

Intentaré subir tan seguido como lo hice con los primeros capítulos.

Mil gracias por las reviews 3.


	7. Capítulo 7 Ultimada

Cap.7 Ultimada

Un dolor de cabeza agudo y punzante consiguió despertarla por fin. Le costó horrores abrir los ojos y aún más que estos se adaptaran a la luz, por no hablar de conseguir que enfocasen. Cuando finalmente consiguió ver sin que esta acción le causara mareos innecesarios, pudo distinguir a cinco personas en su habitación, observándola, algunos con curiosidad, otros simplemente no tenían otra cosa que mirar. Pudo diferenciar entre ellos a dos médicos, una mujer con apariencia de enfermera, a un cura –al cual no sentía ganas de ver- y a Sebastian.

Estaba sentado en una silla a la izquierda del camastro, con las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos, los brazos apoyados en las rodillas y una desagradable expresión de verdadera preocupación en su rostro. Kea no sabía que le dolía más, si la cabeza, ver que el mayordomo era el único realmente preocupado o la expresión dolida de este en su rostro propio.

No, definitivamente no quería verle así.

Fue uno de los médicos, uno con el pelo ligeramente cano y cara de profesionalidad, el que se atrevió a preguntar lo que los demás no se habían atrevido a decir:

-¿Puede oírme? ¿Se encuentra bien?

"Por supuesto que puedo oírle y es obvio que no estoy bien, ¿no cree?" pensó.

La Dama intentó hablar, pero su garganta se volvía insoportablemente rasposa cuando trataba de articular palabra. Siguieron mirándola con esos ojos expectantes, esos ojos que ella no quería que la miraran. Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, todo lo que le fue permitido por el dolor que la recorría de pies a cabeza en forma de corrientes eléctricas violentas. Alzó los ojos y los clavó en Sebastian. No sabía muy bien donde, simplemente miraba al infinito en dirección al cuerpo del preocupado miembro del personal.

-Hmmm…- consiguió pronunciar. Este sonido logró hacer que el maestresala se girara hacia ella y se levantara de la silla, recuperando la postura recta y derecha que le caracterizaba.

-Creo que es hora de dejar a la Señora descansar.-dijo al resto de presentes.

Todas las personas sobrantes procedieron a retirarse y en cuestión de segundos solo quedaron en la estancia los dos habitantes habituales de la mansión.

Sebastian acercó lenta y silenciosamente la silla en la que estaba sentado minutos antes a la cama de la joven convaleciente y se sentó. Miró a la chica a la que debía rendir servicio y una ráfaga de pena cruzó por su semblante. No conseguía entender del todo por qué había desarrollado impresiones típicamente humanas como la pena o la preocupación por su ahora señora. No lo conseguía entender, o de eso quería convencerse él.

-¿Sabe qué es lo que le está ocurriendo? Se está usted muriendo. Pero solo es un cambio,-anunció mientras se levantaba y se inclinaba quedamente sobre ella-no se preocupe más de la cuenta, acabará por sentirse mejor, y solo entonces agradecerá a su tío.

"¿Qué está diciendo sobre mi tío? Joder, la forma en la que habla asusta. Este condenado dolor de cabeza me va a hacer imposible contestarle debidamente" pensaba mientras el aludido por sus pensamientos acercaba una de sus manos peligrosamente al vientre de ella.

-Lamento profundamente hacer esto, de verdad-dijo y acto seguido hundió algo en ella.

Algo punzante que ella no supo reconocer se clavó en su piel y sus entrañas haciéndola sentir el malestar que ya estaba presente en su cuerpo por duplicado. Aun así, lo que fuera que torturaba su mente desapareció y Kea no sabía si había sido causado por la cercanía a la muerte o porque Sebastian había retirado una lágrima que había escapado de los ojos de su ama involuntariamente y había acercado su cuerpo a ella de manera que el hombro de él quedara en contacto con la frente de la moribunda.

-De verdad que lo siento. Lo lamento…-fue lo último que llegó a escuchar ella antes de perderse en a oscura esfera que la llevaría derecha a las manos de las valkirias.

Un sollozo de un demonio y nada más. Nada.

-Lo siento…


	8. Capítulo 8 Transportada

Cap.8 Transportada

Algo así como una brisa seca, como las que juegan con Eolo en primavera, le golpeaba la cara constantemente. Lo único que sus ojos podían vislumbrar era oscuridad, un gran túnel oscuro. Oscuro y una debilísima luz en algún lugar tan lejano que parecía inalcanzable. Era tan estúpido: el túnel oscuro, la lejana luz, la barca… ¿Barca? Ah, sí, estaba en una barca. Por fin entendía el porqué de las monedas en los ojos de los fallecidos. "Un soborno para el barquero, ¿eh?" pensó. "Aunque en mi caso no creo que haya pasado tiempo suficiente como para que alguien deje parte de sus ahorros en mis párpados…".

Bajó la mirada a sus pies y trató de recordar donde estaba. Sabía perfectamente donde estaba, lo que no podía saber era cómo había llegado ahí. Recordaba un fuerte dolor en algún lugar de su tronco, pero nada más.

La barca había estado tomando velocidad progresivamente desde hacía largo tiempo y cada vez parecía más cercana a esa luz que anteriormente había parecido un detalle del horizonte o un fallo en su vista. Pero la velocidad aumentaba de manera exagerada y de forma drástica. Tanto así que cuando estuvo a escasos metros de la luz, temió por sufrir una caída desde la barcaza. Y entonces, blanco.

Atravesó la luz, la cual resultó ser una especie de ventana a otro mundo, por así decirlo. La traspasó involuntariamente. La barca siguió, pero su cuerpo fue totalmente absorbido por la "luz". Ahora se encontraba en otro lugar sin fin ni horizonte definido, bañado por un color blanco sucio, purpúreo. Decidió caminar en línea recta, aunque solo fuera porque el quedarse quieta en aquel espacio la inquietaba. Al cabo de unos minutos que a la que había sido la Dama de Wegesser en vida se hicieron eternos, empezó a notar un cosquilleo en los pies. Al principio no le dio importancia, pero cuando este sentamiento se hizo más presente miró a sus pies, sin esperar ver lo que allí abajo encontraría.

No había podido distinguir entre el cielo y el suelo desde un primer momento, pero ahora estaba segura de que por donde caminaba no era el suelo. Volaba. Una enorme cantidad de mariposas negras la hacían levitar. Aparecían de la nada y estaban por doquier. Poco a poco emergían más y más de esas _teufel _y la envolvían por completo. Cuando por fin lo hicieron, todo lo que hacía tiempo que no sentía -desesperación, angustia, tristeza, desasosiego, ansiedad, desolación…- le golpearon de lleno durante un único momento que a Kea se antojó era comparable a ese infierno del cual hablaban los católicos.

-Todo está bien ahora, solo ha de despertar y habrá renacido.

Pero no ocurría. Podían pasar multitud de cosas que ralentizaran el proceso, pero había una más alta probabilidad de que no funcionase y él lo sabía, aunque intentaba negarlo. "Cálmate, no hagas ninguna estupidez. Solo debo esperar un poco más" trataba de tranquilizarse.

-Por favor, despierta. No me hagas esto,-dijo entre lo que aparentaban ser sollozos ahogados y apagados.-no hagas que sea yo quién te matara. Solo abre los ojos, ábrelos.

Pero no ocurría. Sebastian estaba total e íntegramente lacerado por dentro. Jamás en sus más de 800 años de vida había experimentado algo parecido a aquello. ¿Qué era? Preocupación, razonable; desasosiego, plausible; lástima, remotamente posible; cariño, quimérico.

"Puede que fuese muy pronto, o puede que sea yo el impaciente. Sí, eso es. Simplemente esperaré."


	9. Capítulo 9 Desalmada

Cap.9 Desalmada

Sebastian siempre había sido pulcro, aseado y quisquilloso con su apariencia y mucho más con su forma de actuar. Parecía mentira, pues, que aquel hombre sentado en una silla de estilo barroco, totalmente demacrado y deteriorado fuese el mismo que tan solo un par de días antes podía llevar a cabo la decoración completa de una mansión él solo. El maestresala había entrado en una especie de trance del cual no podría salir fácilmente. Sentía, si es que sentía algo, una nube de confusión y galimatías que se cernía de forma amenazante sobre él. Todas aquellas emociones que no sentía desde hacía tanto que ni el tiempo mismo sabría calcularlo, salieron a la superficie abriéndose paso a través de todo lo que en Sebastian se había creado. Y salieron, salieron desgarrando y arrancando en su interior, y se manifestaron en su físico. Sus ojos se apagaron ligeramente, empalideció incluso más de lo pálido que ya era y acabó encogido sobre sí mismo por el dolor que aumentaba gradualmente en sus entrañas.

Así pasaron tres días más o menos, pero él no estaba seguro, no podía llevar la cuenta de los días mientras estuviera en tal estado. Por alguna razón desconocida aún tenía una leve consciencia de lo que ocurría en el exterior de su turbada mente. Gracias a ello pudo salir del trance cuando sintió el tacto en su piel de alguien más tocándole.

En un primer momento de lucidez pensó que podría tratarse de Kea, pero descartó aquella posibilidad en cuanto el primer pensamiento razonable llegó a su sesera. "Se acabó, la he matado" pensó.

-¿Un mal día? –escuchó una voz decir, una voz extraña y desagradablemente familiar. Logré abrir los ojos y enfocar y confirmó sus sospechas: William T Spears estaba allí, mirándole con aire de superioridad.-Te veo un poco… diferente, diría yo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó a la vez que rápidamente recuperaba la compostura, se levantaba y arreglaba el traje.

William levantó levemente una ceja.

-Hemos tenido un problema en la central. Resulta que no solo murió alguien de tiempo, sino que, además, su alma se perdió por el camino, supongo. ¿Sabes algo al respecto?

-Creo que ambos sabemos que tú ya sabes todas las respuestas –contestó el mayordomo secamente. No tenía ni el tiempo ni las ganas de permanecer halando con cierto individuo.

-Ciertamente, sí, lo sé. Y resulta que a la madre de la heredera de los Wegesser le gustaba jugar con alguien peligroso.

-¿No estarás hablando acaso sobre una mestiza? –espetó con sarcasmo-Sabes de sobra que no existen los mestizos.

-Por supuesto que no existen, por ello mismo son, supongo, buenas noticias –sonrió mientras acercaba su mano a la del demonio para chocarla formalmente.- Supongo que ahora hay un nuevo integrante en el mundo del Averno.

Sebastian chocó su mano con indecisión y en cuanto lo hizo, empezó a ver el Record Cinematográfico de la que unos días antes había sido su ama.

-Solo estoy aquí para hacerla ser lo que debe ser, demonio.

Dicho esto, el shinigami desapareció y tras un grito ahogado y un quejido gutural, la Dama de Wegesser despertó, y los ojos de Sebastian, los cuales habían permanecido secos durante siglos, se humedecieron y por ellos resbalaron un par de lamentos casi imperceptibles.

"Gracias…"


	10. Capítulo 10 Resurgida

Cap. 10 Resurgida

Salió, se liberó. Aquel infierno de mariposas negras desapareció de repente y con él todas aquellas emociones reprimidas y angustiosas que la atormentaron durante los segundos más largos de su vida.

Sí, se había liberado de aquello, pero solo su alma. Por un momento una impresión de liberación la llenó por completo, pero el momento pasó más rápidamente de lo que Kea habría deseado. Su alma se hallaba de nuevo en su cuerpo, su maltrecho y maltratado cuerpo…

Dolor, hambre, sed, cansancio, entumecimiento e infinidad de sensaciones le golpearon de golpe, sensaciones que le brindaba su organismo de forma atropellada, sin darle tiempo a la joven a asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo. Por inercia trató de respirar, pero apenas lo logró: el aire solo salía por su nariz y cuando trataba de hacerlo por la boca la garganta le dolía como si la tuviera llena de alambres. Ante la imposibilidad de inhalar, el pánico comenzó a hacerse camino dentro de ella, haciendo que la tarea de respirar fuera aún más difícil. Intentó entonces hablar, pero fue en vano. Cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos, apenas veía.

"Voy a morir, no puedo respirar. Voy a morir" pensó.

Fue entonces cuando notó algo en su nuca, algo que le levantaba la cabeza, consiguiendo así que su nariz se despejara y el aire llegara a los pulmones de la noble. Permaneció en aquella posición durante unos minutos, lo suficiente para que dejara de dolerle el pecho y pudiera ver y pensar con algo más de claridad.

Vio entonces a su mayordomo y aunque, no sabía porque en ese momento, comprendía la acción que este había llevado a cabo al matarla, sintió un impulsivo miedo y aversión hacia él. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, pretendió alejarse de Sebastian, pero no pudo. Cuando más temor estaba sintiendo hacia él, éste se le acercó y apoyó la cabeza de ella en su hombro para poder abrazarla mejor.

-Lo siento, lo lamento tanto… Era algo que debía hacer –levantó la cabeza de ella y la miró a los ojos. Vio miedo y vio dolor en sus ojos, pero sabía que pasaría y dejaría en ella la seguridad propia de un demonio, esa seguridad prepotente y exagerada que poseen los oscuros.- espero que lo consigas entender.

Lenta y gradualmente, Kea se empezó a calmar. Se dejó mecer por Sebastian y dejó su mente vagar y vaciarse.

Todo el personal de la casa sabía que algo truculento pasaba en esa habitación, cuchicheaban sobre la Dama y lo que le pudiera haber ocurrido y sobre el hecho de que Sebastian hubiera echado cortésmente a todo el que había tratado de entrar. Así pues, su sorpresa cuando el maestresala pidió a algunas criadas que llevaran algo de comer para la Señora de Wegesser y que ordenaran su habitación, fue inmensa. De inmediato la casa volvió a estar llena de vida y las actividades que el personal había empezado a considerar tediosas e inútiles, se realizaron de nuevo con esmero y dedicación.

La joven noble fue recuperándose gradual y velozmente, y pronto volvió a ocupar la alcoba principal y a hacerse cargo de las tareas administrativas de la casa y el negocio que había pertenecido a su fallecido familiar.

Sin embargo, y aunque todo parecía inusualmente normal, el mayordomo apreciaba, sin hacerlo notar, pequeños cambios en Kea. Pequeños cambios que con el tiempo lograrían hacer que fuera otra _persona_ totalmente distinta.

LO SIEENTO MUUUCHO!

Tenía exámenes, la semifinal de la liga de debate (que ganamos e.e), fallas (soy de Valencia) y después Pascua. Intentaba escribir, pero no tenía tiempo, o venían invitados o me ponían deberes o no me apetecía después del gimnasio. De verdad que intentaré actualizar antes de que pase un mes XD LO SIENTO MUCHO!


	11. Capítulo 11 Atrevida

Cap.11 Atrevida

Era extraño para ella: ese sentimiento de superioridad y prepotencia que apenas había sentido a lo largo de su vida comenzaba a cobrar importancia en su interior. No sabía si debía preocuparle, sabía que no era normal, pero no le importaba demasiado. Es más, le gustaba. Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde su "incidente" y hacía unos días había empezado a mirar el mundo que le rodeaba con otros ojos. Las criadas eran tratadas como empleadas, no como amigas ni confidentes, como habían sido tratadas hasta entonces, miraba al resto de nobles por encima del hombro, y no con la cabeza medio agachada, y además, había comenzado a ser más tajante y fría al conversar con alguien.

Estaba cavilando sobre estos asuntos internos cuando se le acercó una de las empleadas.

-Señora, discúlpeme, pero no estoy del todo segura de cómo debería colocar las mesas del salón central ya que no sé cuántos invitados asistirán esta noche al evento.

-Te enseñaré como colocarlas, vamos- contestó la Dama y bajó al salón seguida por la sirvienta.

Cuando, al cabo de una media hora muy eficiente, hubo acabado de dar indicaciones y pudo por fin volver a su despacho a repasar los datos fiscales, se dio cuenta de algo muy importante: tendría invitados esa noche. La primera fiesta organizada por la Dama de Wegesser, solo se hablaría de ello en Londres durante dos días. A Kea comenzaba a repugnarle la estupidez de la nobleza y sus valores superfluos. Solo quería que la noche pasara rápido y así tener unos cuatro meses de paz antes de verse obligada a realizar otra recepción para que no la tachasen de antisocial y la eliminaran de la sociedad burguesa. A ella no le importaba, le daba igual, pero debía mantener su posición social para no perder sus ingresos mensuales y mantener el negocio que había heredado. Además, sin tener que llevar a cabo las tareas fiscales y las negociaciones y demás acciones empresariales, se aburriría mucho.

Cuando al fin llegó la hora de la recepción de la velada que estaba por venir, la joven noble bajó por la enorme escalinata que daba al hall principal revisando el estado del personal y la casa con la mirada. Justo al acabar la escalera estaba Sebastian, a la derecha, mirando al frente y aguardando a que su señora llegara al final de los escalones. Cuando bajó del todo y estaba en frente de las puertas del hall, hizo una señal, y de inmediato el personal se colocó en dos ordenadas filas detrás de ella. Las criadas portaban una sonrisa y los camareros bandejas vacías que se llenarían con las copas que serían preparadas en el bar de la recepción y el salón de baile.

Comenzaron a llegar los invitados después de unos diez minutos. Eran atendidos por Sebastian en la puerta y por la condesa en persona en la recepción. Halagaban el vestido de la noble y la decoración de la casa o hacían algún comentario estúpido sobre el matrimonio o una unión de las empresas. La Dama sonreía a estos comentarios y daba una respuesta no muy clara, pero los invitados se veían complacidos rápidamente y reían. Con el paso de las horas llegaron todos los invitados: duques, condes, barones e incluso algún representante de la Casa Real. Pasaron de la recepción en el hall a un enorme comedor para cenar. Después de un banquete de manjares exóticos pasaron al salón de baile, y allí terminó la fiesta al cabo de dos horas. Cuando los comensales por fin comenzaron a regresar a sus respectivos hogares, Kea los despedía con una sonrisa y un "¡Cuídense!" hasta que la casa se vacío y volvió a estar en calma.

-Muy bien hecho, gracias a todos- dijo a su personal, que estaba agotado pero aliviado de haber hecho un buen trabajo. Acto seguido se quitó los zapatos de tacón –que le estaban matando los pies- y subió a su habitación, seguida por el mayordomo.

-Por fin se acabó.

-Lo ha hecho usted muy bien,-dijo él- incluso parecía que le interesara los que le contaban.

Kea sonrió y se dirigió a la cama, cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

-Sebastian, ayúdame a quitarme el vestido. Me molesta-dijo la joven, midiendo sus palabras. El maestresala se sorprendió ligeramente porque ella nunca dejaba que la ayudasen a vestirse y desvestirse, y menos un _hombre_. Se acercó a ella por detrás y le ayudó a desabrochar el vestido y a aflojar el corsé. Iba a finalizar su tarea cuando Kea se giró y lo miró a los ojos. En ese momento se aproximó a él y sus labios se rozaron. Sebastian aprovechó y la tomó con cuidado de la cara para profundizar el beso, y ella se lo permitió. No fue muy largo, pero en él nació un deseo nunca antes experimentado. Kea se alejó y cuando él trató de acercarse de nuevo, esta no se lo permitió.

-Quería ver cómo reaccionaría un demonio a eso- dijo, y sonrió con picardía, llevándolo a él sin que este se diera cuenta a la puerta.-Ha sido divertido, buenas noches.

Y cerró la puerta dejándolo fuera con dudas en la mente y los sentidos nublados y aumentados. "Qué buen demonio he creado" pensó.


	12. Capítulo 12 Calmada

Cap. 12

Al principio se lo tomó bastante bien, mucho mejor que otros se lo habrían tomado. No le costó hacerse a la idea de que su vida había sido prescrita, que la muerte de sus padres adoptivos y el resto del pueblo no había sido casualidad, que el abandono de su madre tenía de verdad un motivo, el hecho de que de vez en cuando mirara hacia atrás y su forma de pensar y actuar le dieran escalofríos por lo fría que era. Incluso no se sorprendió al saber que Sebastian, la persona en la que ella más confiaba, la había asesinado.

Se lo contó con paciencia, preparado para cualquier reacción, en privado y evitó hacerlo por la mañana, en uno de los jardines que tenían vistas al lago. A pesar de tomar estas medidas, comenzó el discurso de forma directa, sin dar ningún tipo de rodeo.

-Soy un demonio, al igual que lo es usted ahora. La diferencia es que yo soy mucho más longevo que usted y por lo tanto, tengo más experiencia. Sin embargo, cuando su tío, que en realidad era su abuelo, llegó a mí y me pidió ayuda, yo no tenía ni la más remota idea de a lo que me enfrentaría- realizó una pequeña pausa para examinar el rostro de la joven con la idea de que, si encontraba perturbación o confusión en él, pararía de hablar, pero lo único que vio fue serenidad e indiferencia.- Para ser sincero, cuando llegó el momento de eliminar la parte de humanidad que quedaba en usted…

-Cuando me mataste-rectificó ella.

-Sí, cuando le maté-pronunció aquellas palabras con algo de dificultad porque quería olvidar lo que sintió cuando parecía que la noble no despertaría,- no estaba seguro si llegaría a despertar, era posible que su cuerpo no lo resistiera dado que su supervivencia dependía de la fuerza de la parte demoníaca que había en usted frente a su alma mortal.

Ambos permanecieron callados, sin saber por qué, durante un momento que emplearon para ver el lago a mediodía en todo su esplendor. Nunca parecía ser el momento adecuado para volver a hablar, no querían romper ese silencio, pero la Dama ansiaba aclarar sus sospechas así que fue ella la que comenzó esa vez.

-¿Por qué no soy humana? Es decir, ¿qué ocurrió en el pasado que ha causado que hoy sea lo que soy?

-Busqué información sobre ello y encontré evidencias de que su madre tuvo, por así decirlo, un desliz con cierto señor del mal después de huir de casa a causa de que su abuelo planeara un matrimonio forzoso o meterla en un convento.

-Que cliché, una mestiza- suspiró.

-Ciertamente fue usted una mestiza, pero ya no lo es, ya no tiene usted alma, ya no es mortal.

Kea pasó de mirar al horizonte, cosa que había estado haciendo durante toda la charla, a mirar a su maestresala y liberador a los ojos, haciendo así que este se acuclillara a su lado.

-Cierto, ya no soy mortal-concluyó y sonrió.


End file.
